The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gypsophila plant, botanically known as Gypsophila hybrida, grown commercially as a cut flower, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Esm Chispa’.
The new Gypsophila is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely flowering pot-type Gypsophila cultivars.
The new Gypsophila originated from an open-pollination made by the Inventor in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador in August, 2001 of a proprietary selection of Gypsophila hybrida identified as Line 34, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Gypsophila hybrida. The cultivar Esm Chispa was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador.
Asexual reproduction of the new Gypsophila by cuttings in a controlled environment in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador since October, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Gypsophila are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.